The farmer cultivates the land in order to sow crops and pastures. In general, a cultivator is known as an agricultural machine either powered by an engine or driven by an animal, which breaks up and ploughs the lands and the fields, preparing the soil for planting. Powered engine/power driven cultivators are costly and also have high operational and maintenance cost. Thus power driven cultivators are not affordable by common man/farmer. Generally tractors are used as a power driven agriculture machine. Animal driven cultivator are used in the remote area but they are not ergonomically designed thus required much effort for operation and at the same time it gives more burden to the animal, which drives the cultivator. Thus it is desirable to design an improved animal driven multi drill cultivator which reduces burden to the animal and which is efficient, economical and easily operable.
The Indian Patent no. 224088 granted to the same applicant of the present invention relates to a multi drill cultivator being used for cultivating or ploughing the land for agricultural and gardening purpose. A multi drill cultivator for cultivating land comprises: a cylindrical part having cylinder shaped body with openable top cover and being placed horizontally, the said cylinder part comprises a gearbox which is placed inside the cylindrical part, said cylinder shaped body having at least four outwardly projected portions being connected to said gear box; a chassis to facilitate mounting of said cylindrical part; a pair of rear wheels being connected at the two ends of the cylindrical part and one front wheel being connected to chassis, the combination of said rear wheels and front wheel facilitate rolling of the cylindrical part over ground; at least four drills being accommodated in the outwardly projected portions of the cylinder shaped body of said cylindrical part, said drill faces towards front wheel; a jack screw mechanism for adjusting angular movement of said drill; a towing bar being fixed near top of the front wheel for providing harnessing of driving mechanism to drive said cultivator; and a seat being provided on operable top cover of cylinder shaped body of said cylinder part for facilitating sitting of a person to drive said cultivator; wherein the motion of rear wheels and front wheel achieved by driving mechanism gets converted through said gear box and leads to an adjustable, forward, angulated and simultaneously axial rotational motion of said drills to ensure proper cultivation of the land.
The present invention improves upon solutions as proposed in the above granted Patent no. IN224088. The aforementioned application has disclosed multi drill cultivator which ploughs faster and save time of the farmer by producing multifold work output, while the new solution of the present invention offers improvements on the performance as disclosed in the granted Patent no. IN224088. In the present invention, the central axel connecting the two rear wheels is divided into two equal halves, which minimizes the twisting force occurring during the turning of the cultivator. Further, the overall weight of the machine is reduced up to 100 kg that results into lesser pulling force exerted by the animal for driving the cultivator, and thus gives efficient output.